Haru's sleepless in Japan with who?
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: Haru falls in love with...not Rin.....but Tohru! What will Yuki, and Kyo do when they find out? What will Akito do? Read and find out about this love.....square? YEAH SQUARE! HaruXtohru! Tohru's voice is so annoying in any language!R&R Please and thank u!
1. Haru you perv!

It was a dark, cloudy night. It was going to rain soon, and Tohru was on her bed, looking out of her window and thinking. She couldn't sleep the past few nights. So she wasn't herself. She heard some rustling sounds from outside, when she looked at the trees and bushes, she didn't see anyone. Must be wind, she thought. But then she remembered that the night was windless. Than what was it?! She was mortified now. Then out of the blue, she saw a head a rise in front of her. In her window. She fell off of her bed and onto the floor, backwards. Laying on her back she saw the figure enter her room, and she began to cry. ITS A MOLESTER! she thought. But she was in a house with three men, they would here her if she screamed. She opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and then the "molester's" hand covered her mouth and she exhaled through her nose. The figure's head moved into the moon light, it was Haru. But why was he here this late at night? What was he doing here at all? He removed his hand.

"Hatsuharu? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked him.

"Do you want the truth? Or what you want to hear?" he looked her in her chocoalate eyes. She looked into his beautiful, grey, sad, caring eyes.

"What I want to hear is the truth. But first please sit." Tohru was sitting on her bed, she patted a spot for Haru and he sat there. He stared outside and Tohru stared at him.

"Really?" He laughed a little almost silent one. But continued to smile. Then the smiled stopped. "I came, to see you." He told her, he looked at her and she looked down at her bed, blushing.

"Why would you want to see me?" Tohru asked. Haru grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, he looked her in the eyes. She was still blushing.

"I don't know why, but my heart longed to see you. God, how I wish I would hug you." Haru said.

"Y-you w-want to h-h-hug me?" Tohru began to studder in her annoying voice.

"Yes, I do. I want to hug you every day, every night, every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, I want you in my arms." said Haru.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Tohru asked him, that's all she could think of to say. He nodded and smiled.

"I wonder what everyone will think when they find me gone. A mystery..." He pondered for a moment.

"I wonder what time it is." Tohru said, voice still annoying.

"Let's see," he paused and looked at the clock. "It's almost seven."

"Aawwawawawawaawaaaaa." she was freaking out in her ANNOYING VOICE! But for some reason, Haru found her voice cute. Ew.

"What are you freaking out about?" Haru asked her.

"I have to make breakfast, or start, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure will be up soon!" Tohru was getting her school uniform out from her dresser, and remembered Haru was there. She tried to push him out, but he ended up walking out in the end. He's to strong for her.

"A little worker bee." He smirked at a thought, went for the handle. He stopped, what would Tohru think of him then? he thought. He just walked downstairs instead. But in the hall was Yuki, he was frightened to see Haru walking out of Tohru's room.

"You little perv." said Yuki. Haru walked passed him and Yuki hit his head.

"What was that for?!" Haru shouted.

"What did you do to Miss Honda?!" Yuki shouted back.

"Nothing! We just talked! Is it against the law or something?!" Haru was about to turn black.

"Haru call down. You might hurt someone if you turn black." Yuki was worried thinking of Tohru.

"Yeah, YOU!" shouted Haru going for Yuki's head, of course Yuki ducked. Tohru walked out of her room, that danger magnet. Haru saw her and ran for her, he grabbed her arms. Going to kiss her. Yuki pushed him away from her and blocked her. Haru went to kick Yuki, who ducked, and hit Tohru by accident. She was hit on the shoulder, her arm was in pain than it was numb. She held her arm and fell to the ground. Haru knowing he hurt her turned wihte and then over to her. "Call Hatori." Haru ordered Yuki, he follwed this command. Hatori drove up the drive way in about five to ten minutes later from when Yuki called. He walked up to the door and came in. They heard foot steps coming up the stairs and they knew he was here, Hatori walked in Tohru's room and saw her holding her arm. He sighed. She cried. Haru and Yuki paced the room. Kyo and Shigure were still asleep, yes, they're hard sleepers.

"What happened this time?" Hatori asked. He seemed annoyed.

"Well, the Japanese idiot here turned black and kicked Tohru's shoulder. She says it's numb." Yuki asked calmly, but angry.

"If you didn't duck than I wouldn't have hit her!" Haru still mad. Yuki and Hatori sighed. Tohru still cried.

"If you didn't lose your temper and turn black than you wouldn't have hit her." said Yuki, arms crossed trying to make a point.

"If you didn't hit ME, than I wouldn't have lost my temper and hit HER!" Haru shouted...pissed.

"If you didn't look like a perv, walking out of Miss Honda's room early in the morning, than I wouldn't have hit you!" shouted Yuki...pissed as well now.

"Woah," Hatori said hearing everything. "Why were you in Tohru's room?"

"We were talking." said Haru more calmly.

"Is it true, Tohru?" asked Hatori looking at her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep so i was looking outside, and Hatsuharu showed up and we talked. We was going out of my room because I was changing. Then I was going to meet everyone downstairs and make breakfast." Tohru said, loking at her shoulder as well.

* * *

**First chapter!!!YIPPIE!!!!!!(jumps like Momiji in the air and claps hand smiling and giggling). This is my first story with more than one chapter...yes...I'm a nueb...DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!!!!!!!Jk...but seriously...I need to figure out this whole chapter thingy, but I wrtite almost everyday...so be sure, if you like my story :D, than check everyday. I'll have lots of chappys!!!!!!!:)))))))))(smiles like Momiji)I am so like Momiji and Kisa...so...hyper...you...must...read...me...my...pro..file...please...YIPPIE!!!!!!(smiles like Kisa, laughs like Momiji)!!!**


	2. A kiss like this

Kyo and Shigure ran up to the room, seeing Haru and Yuki mad, and Hatori looking at Tohru's arm. Shigure sighed, Kyo was looking around the room. Being a little slow.

"What happened?!" Kyo asked half yelling.

"Long story. But in the end, the idiot over there, kicked Tohru's shoulder." said Yuki, staring at Haru. Making sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

"I HAVE TIME!" Kyo snapped at Yuki.

"I"LL tell you on the way to school." said Haru...still pissed.

"NO!!!I WILL!" shouted Yuki.

"ME!" shouted Haru.

"ME!" Yuki snapped.

"I'll tell-" Tohru began to say.

"SHUT UP!" they both snapped at her. She looked down and started to cry. It just hit them, what have they done?! They just shouted at her, Haru was over there first. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, and then he looked her in the eyes.

"You." she managed to finish between her tears looking at Haru's perfect face, and his sadened eyes.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Tohru. So sorry. I didn't mean to kick you, or yell at you. It was wrong, and for that I apologize." Haru's voice sounded sad. Tragic.

"It's-it's ok." she smiled at him and he smiled at her. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure stod there in shock, Hatori wasn't lsitening.

"Did we miss something?" asked Kyo.

"I think so." said Yuki.

"Um..." said Shigure.

"What?" asked Hatori. "I'm sorry, I always wanted to say that. Well, Tohru, your shoulder will be fine. Just try not to carry anything with this arm, ok?" She nodded, now looking at Hatori.

"I'll carry you books, Tohru." said Kyo.

"No me!" said Yuki.

"Danm RAT!" shouted Kyo.

"Stupid cat!" Yuki snapped back, some what cooly. But Haru was already over there holding her books, and her hand. They were shocked, what were they missing? What's with Haru and Tohru?! Everyone thought.

"Coming?" asked Haru looking back at Yuki and Kyo. "School? You know."

"Oh, right." said Kyo.

"Please try not to fight on our wat to school. Please." Tohru begged, she loved Yuki and Kyo, but more like family then like Haru. She loved Haru and wanted hm by her side, always.

"So, what happened?" asked Kyo.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and Hatsuharu apread in my window. We talked and then next thing I knew, I was kicked in the shoulder. That's all I really know Kyo. You'll have to ask Sohma or Hatsuharu what happened after we talked." said Tohru, they were already half way to school when Kyo remembered to ask.

"Well, I saw Haru walk out of Honda's room and I thought he was lying when he said he was just talking. I thought he was being a perv. So I hit him, he turned black, we started to fight, Tohru came of her room at the wrong time, and got kicked." said Yuki calm, but you could tell he was mad.

"Are you serious?! Talking?! Tohru, I don't think you told us everything." said Kyo, angry at what Yuki said. Now he know's Haru was the cause of all of this.

"Don't blame Hatsuharu! I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!" said Tohru, tears going to run down her face.

"She's telling the truth, Kyo, don't make her cry. Yuki, same goes for you." Haru finally spoke, he was ahead of them tho.

"I DON'T BELIEVE HER BECAUSE I DON'T THINK SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! I THINK SHE'S NOT TELLING THE TRUTH TO PROTECT YOU!" Kyo shouted at Haru, ths set Tohru over the edge. She began to cry and ran ahead of them, Haru grabbed her arm when she ran by him. She turned around. He looked her in the eyes, and vise versa. She dropped on her knees, Kyo and Yuki gasped, and Haru bent down on his knees. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, and leaned in closer. His lips almost touching hers. He peeked over at Yuki and Kyo and they were shocked. He continued and kissed her. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the few seconds they had. Yuki and Kyo fell backwards, in shock. Haru smiled, he loved her which made this wonderful for him, but Yuki and Kyo's reaction was golden to him. The icing on the cake.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU DAMN BRAT ARE?!?!?!?!" shouted Kyo, jumping back on his feet.

"Don't you know? I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." said Haru, he stopped kissing Tohru and stared at them smiling.

**

* * *

**

**Great...talking about icing on the cake makes me hungry for cake!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Haru's really smart!

"I KNOW YOU'RE HARU YOU IDIOT!!!" shouted Kyo, annoyed.

"Well, you asked who I was." said Haru.

"Hatsuharu," Tohru begn, but Haru placed his index finger on her lips, he then grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, but I don't need you to love anymore. I have Tohru." said Haru, Yuki and Kyo fell back on the ground, backwards, again. Tohru looked shocked as well, Haru grabbed her books in one hand and her hand in his other. He continued to walk, leaving Yuki and Kyo laying there. They got up quickly and ran at them. Catching up, quickly.

"Haru, what's with you lately? Falling head over heals for Tohru? It's not like you." said Yuki cooly.

"I don't know, my heart longs for her, my heart beats to be near her." he said that looking ahead. They finally got to school and they met up with Uo and Hana. They saw Tohru holding Haru's hand and Tohru's arm. Uo was right up in Kyo's face. Hana just stood there holding Tohru's head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHRU YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RED HAIRED FREAK!!!!" Uo was yelling in Kyo's face, this caused Kyo to fall on his butt and stare up, scared. He quIckly got up and started to shout as well.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU DAMN YANKEE!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyo in Uo's face, this went on for about twenty seconds, before Uo remembered about Tohru's arm and went over comforting her. She hugged her head like Hana did so short ago.

"Awww, Tohru, did this idiot hurt you?" she asked her. "Want me to take him out?" she asked evily.

"Eh-uh-n-no t-that's ok Uo!" she shouted, a little surprised. In her extremly ANNOYING VOICE!!!!

"So, Tohru, what happened to your arm? You know we care, and we want to help you." said Hana.

"Well, it was an accident, I walk into Hatsuaharu and Sohma when they were trining and I got kicked. I was my fault, sorry to put you though all of this worrying." said Tohru.

"Miss Honda, you can call me Yuki. You don't always have to call me Sohma." Yuki told her smiling. She started to smile too.

"As soon as you call me Tohru." Tohru said this a little evil, if you can believe that.(Authors Note: Yes, evily, I know she's not evil but the way she said it was evil...NO FLAMES!!!!!!)

"Ok, Tohru." He said, I guess it was a good thing Haru didn't have their class, because he would have tackled Yuki.

"Thank you, Yuki." she said smiling. Then the door slid opne, very hard. Everyone in the class looked over, it was no other than Haru, speak of the devil.

"Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked, knowing the abvisous. But she didn't say this as annoying as before.

"Yes, Tohru?" Haru asked, he was over there in a flash.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked, again with the annoying voice.

"The teacher bumped me up a grade, because I'm so smart. But I was on my way to the office, and it took me a few minutes to realize that I should see you. And I was already in front of the classroom door, a mystery..." Haru finished.

"JUST SAY YOU GOT LOST!!!!!!" shouted Kyo and Uo at the same time.

"Again." said Yuki and Hana at the same time. (Authors Note: If you're wondering why Hana said it, it's because they've been around him so long to realize that he gets lost alot.)

"So, you're in our class?" asked Tohru.

"Yep, I asked the teacher to put me in this class, so I could be with you." Haru was right in front of her, she was against a way and his lips only inches from touching hers. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, have a seat, everyone. And you," she pointed at Haru. "Come with me."

"Yes, sensai." Haru and the teacher walked out of the door and she talked to him. He told her about the whole thing, even the getting lost part, she had the same reaction as Uo and Kyo. Just not the screaming in his face part.

"Go sit down." sighed the teacher, Haru walked over and sat in the empty seat next to Tohru. He looked at her and smiled, then turned at took notes about what the teacher said.

**After school...**

"So Tohru, do you really love Haru?" Yuki asked her, Haru was in front of them and didn't hear. Yuki's eyes were strict, loving, and sad all at the same time. He knew that Haru hurt her, he would hurt him.

"I guess, I'm not totally sure right now." Tohru said looking at the ground. Kyo was looking at them from behind, Tohru felt like they were her body gaurds, one in front, one in back, and one next to her. They were sort of her body guards, they would all protect her with their lives, they all loved her.

"Hey, were here." said haru, they didn't realized that they were there already.

"Huh, oh, right. Anyone want a snack?" she asked all of them smiling.

"Yes, I would like that." said Yuki smiling. Haru looked back, smiled, and nodded.

"Sure." said Kyo from behind.

"Well, lets go." she said. She smiled and started to walk to the door, she grabbed the handle then suddenly got light-headed. And fell over, on her good arm. Haru was naturally the first one there, then Yuki, then Kyo.

"Tohru?!" Haru asked, picking her up some-what and laying her head on his lap. He placed his hand on her cheek, leaned down and started to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw him there, Yuki and Kyo were on the other side of her. Staring at her, worried.

"Ha-Haru? Y-Yuki? K-k-Kyo?" she asked for all of them, then fell into unconiousness.

"We better get her inside, and lay her down on her bed." Haru said, Yuki and Kyo nodded.

**In Tohru's room...**

Tohru started to wake up, she turned her head to the side of her bed, that was against the wall and saw Haru. Sleeping next to her, she blinked s few times and realized, he was shirtless. She looked outside, it was dark outside. Night time!? She started to worry, and looked down at her, she didn't have a shirt on either! Now she really started to worry, She looked under the covers and saw that both of them were naked! She started to freak out, Haru woke up and looked at her with his cold, loving eyes. He smiled, clsoed his eyes, sat up, and then opened her eyes. She had most of the blanket cover her, he only had some covering from below the equator. (Auhtors Note: Below the equator, mean from the waist down. I got that from my brother and dad.)

"You're awake." said Haru.

"Eh-uh-WAHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. It finally got to her, what did he do to her?! She fell backwards on the floor, taking the blanket with her. Haru got up, got his underwear and patns on them walked over to her with her clothes. She grabbed them and changed under the blankets. "h-H-Haru, what did we do last night, or tonight, I guess?" she asked him, blanket around her because she was cold.

"Don't you remember? Well, we did, "it", but I guess you don't rememeber because you were a little drunk. But you should still remember. After all you only had a drink." said Haru, she was thinking, she did remember. They did do "it".

"H-Haru, did you use, you know, a condom?" she asked him, he shook his head. She was afraid now.

"There was none, in the hose, after all, we love ech other. So what should it matter, right?" he asked her. He went and sat next to her, and sheleamed on his shoulder, but being careful that he wouldn't transform.

"Haru, I do love you, but what about school?" she asked him.

"We'll be graduating school soon, I mean the graduation ceremony is coming up this month." he pointed out, that was right, they would be out of high school soon.

"You're right. But what if-" she paused. He looked at her, curious.

"What if, what?" he asked her.

"What if I get pregnant from tonight?" she asked him, worried. He started to worry as well.

"I don't know, I guess we'd have to raise the child ourselves. One big happy family, and we can even get married. Right?" he asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you, I love you." she told him. He looked at her, wrapped his arm around her and patted her hair. Being careful he woulnd't transfrom.

"I know, and I love you too, Tohru," Haru said, he kissed her forehead then picked her up and layed her on her bed. "You have to get some more sleep before tomorrow, after all you have to make breakfast, and I'm going to take you to some place special. So, please, just rest and get some sleep. I'll stay here all night, if you want." Wehn Haru finsished talking, she nodded her head and fell asleep, Haru went and sat in a chari in the corner f the room. To await the morning, and the surprises that awaits them.


	4. Tohru's pregnant!

Graduation is over, as well as high school. Haru visits Tohru everyday, it's as if he lives there, then a problem arose. Tohru started to get bigger, day by day. Three months has pasted sinse Haru's night with Tohru. The special place they went to, a day spa. He pampered her that day, what ever she wanted, he gave it to her. So three months later, Tohru figured she was pregnant, but told everyone that she had been over eating, except Haru. Their even engaged, but they didn't tell Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, or anyone, they keeped it to themselves. Haru came over one day and found Tohru kintting, yes knitting, she was knitting a little beanie hat that was red. "Who's that for?" Haru asked her.

"For our child." she said smiling, but still knitting.

"Tohru? We're going out for a bit." Kyo called from the next room.

"Ok, Haru and I'll stay here." she called back, Haru was sitting next to her rubbing her belly. They heard the door slide shut and Haru went and got something for her. It was a book of baby names, they looked through it and found a favorite for a girl and a favorite for a boy. If it was a girl she would be named Kira, and if the baby was a boy then he would be Konjo. Haru leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I wish the curse was broken, so I could hold you in my arms." Haru said.

"Me too, me too. Oh Hatsuharu can you get me some water please. I'm getting a little cold so Shigure told me to drink plenty of water and fluids." Tohru told him.

"Yes my sweet heart, you know you can call me Haru." he said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Yes, I know, but calling you Hatsharu makes me feel special. People either call you Haru or Sohma so I like to call you Hatsuharu." Tohru said, kitting. Haru came back, water in one hand, a blacket in the other. He walked over and layed the blanket over her and gave her her water. He sat down and turned on the T.V., she shared the blanket with him. It was December, and it was cold, it was literally freezing.

"Tohru, I love you." Haru said, his hand was on hers, which was on her belly.

"I love you, too." she said, looking at him smiling.

"So, when do you think we should tell them? That we're engaged and going to have a baby?" Haru asked her.

"Well I don't know. When the time is right I guess." Tohru pondered this.

"Well, I think we should tell them when they get back. And also we should decide when to get married." Haru said, he cheek on her head, he kissed her head once in a while.

"Ok, we can tell them when they get back. But when we get married, we should definately get married before the baby comes." she told him.

"Then how about talking to Hatori and get a check up for the baby and you first, then we can plan to get married next month. Ok?" Haru asked her.

"Ok, but what about Akito?" she asked him, with an unsteady voice.

"I'll protect you no matter what, I wont let him come near you, or hurt you, our baby, or me. I'll make sure this marrage happens." Haru was strict, he would do anything to protect her and their child.

"Thank you Hatsuharu, thank you so much." Tohru said, then she lifted up his hand and kissed it.

"Tohru, have you been ok?" Haru asked her.

"Yes," she lookd at him then grabbed her stomach. "Ow."

"What? Tohru, what's wrong?" she asked her.

"The baby, the baby's kicking, and it hurts. The baby's going to be strong, like you." said Tohru, the baby stopped kicking, Haru got up and was at the phone. He was calling Hatori.

"Hatori, we need you here, pronto," he paused, Hatori was talking. "Yes, this is Haru. It's Tohru, she needs you here. Now," Hatori was talking again. "Ok, thank you, bye." Haru ung up the phone and walked over to Tohru.

"What did Hatori say?" Tohru asked him, holding his hand with one hand and her belly with the other.

"Hatori is going to be here soon, he's on his way right now." Haru said looking into her eyes.

"Ok." Tohru said, she took her water and took a drink.

"Tohru, are you ok now?" Haru asked her, she nodded. Haru was very worried about her, she was in so much pain and he couldn't handle seeing her like that. A knock sounded on the door. Haru went up and answered the door, it was Hatori and he was in his doctor jacket and had his supplies to his job. Hatori said something and Haru pointed at her. Hatori walked past him and kneeled by Tohru.

"Tohru, what's wrong? Why is your stomach so big?" Hatori asked her. She looked down at her stomach and held it.

"Well, tell you the truth, Haru and I are engaged and I'm pregnant. The baby was kicking and it really hurt. So Haru was worried and called you." Tohru told him. Hatori was shocked, but went stright to work. He check her baby and herself. Then he put his things away and put his bag on the table.

"Tohru, your baby is very healthy. Come to see me tomorrow and I'll give you a real check up. Haru thank you for calling me." Hatori said looking at Haru when he metioned him. He got up and when he walked by Haru he slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Haru shouted.

"For getting her pregnant before you got married, and she is is young to. Next time, think before you act." Hatori said. He walked out of the house and Haru ran over to Tohru, when he was next to her holding her hand, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure walked in. Yuki and Kyo ran into the room seeing Hatori leaving, when they saw the sight, Kyo ran upto Haru hand punched his head,

"What the hell is your problem?!" Haru shouted at him.

"What are you doing to Tohru?!" Kyo shouted.

"You mean my fiance?!" Haru shouted.

"WHA?!" everyone shouted, beside Tohru and Haru.

"That's right, my fiance! My pregnant fiance!" Haru shouted, Tohru covered her face with her hands, in embaracment.

"Miss Honda? Is that true?" Yuki asked. She nodded, head still in her hands.

"Tohru, why did you choose Haru over there, when you have me right here?" Shigure was next to her holding her hands and rubbing them on his face.

"Eh?!" Tohru was shocked, and blushing. Haru, Yuki, and Kyo hit his head.

"Tohru! Tell them to be nice to me!" Shigure was "crying", he was faking it really.

"YOU STARTED IT YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!" Yuki, Kyo, and Haru shouted this.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!!!!" Haru added.

"Awwwwwww, but she's too pretty for you!" Shigure has his disappointed face on.

"Uh-um-please don't fight." Tohru said.

"Ok." said Shigure.

"Wha?!" shouted Yuki, Kyo, and Haru falling flat on their back, shocked. He would only listen to Tohru, Akito, hatori, and Ayame, figures.


	5. Konjo enters the family

Months had past, Tohru was getting bigger and bigger, it was about time of her to give birth. Haru has moved in, he's been sharing a room with Yuki. Yuki had been going to collage, but had been living at hime. Not in a dorm. Kyo trained everyday and still lived with them, Akito didn't know about the baby, yet. Akito let Kyo stay there, as long as he reported everything to Akito. He did, except for the whole Haru and Tohru, married and having a baby thing. Tohru waddled around the house, and Haru helped her. Sometimes, he would accidentaly hurt her, because Kyo would turn him black then he would drop Tohru and foget about her. Until Yuki helped her up, this happened at least once a week.

"Tohru?" Haru called for her. "Tohru?" he called again.

"I'm in here Hastuharu," she called for him. He ran in the living room. "Look, I made some pj's, see half is black and half is white." Tohru smiled her big smile and Haru smiled as well. He walked over and sat next to her, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, and I showed my love by marrying you and having your child." said Tohru. She looked at Haru in his cold, happy, lifeless, loving, warm, eyes. He looked into her loving, caring, carefree, hurt, eyes. She winced, then winced again. She held her stomach. Haru was worrying. He kept asking what was wrong, but Tohru only sreamed in pain. Yuki and Kyo came running into the room, asking what's wrong. They saw Tohru screaming in pain lieing on the bed, and Haru on the phone. He was calling Hatori.

"What's wrong Tohru?!" Yuki and Kyo shouted at the same time.

"It's-" she paused, wincing in pain. "Time." she managed to say. They gasped. Hatori was over and pushed them out of the room. Haru was pacing, Yuki was sitting and shaking a little, and Kyo was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed thiking about how the child will look. The birth was over a few hours later. Hatori called Haru in. Haru came in and saw his love with his chid.

"Hello, so Tohru, is the baby, a boy or girl?" Haru asked. Haru was the only one there besides Hatori, Tohru, and the baby.

"This is our little boy. Konjo Sohma. Hatsuharu, would you like to hold your child? He's a boy so you won't transform." Tohru said. Haru nodded then aproached his little boy. He seemed like he never even seen a child like this before, like it was an alien. But he took his child in his arms and caddled him. Haru walked out and showed him to Yuki and Kyo.

"So, the baby's a boy?" Kyo asked, Haru nodded.

"His name in Konjo." Haru said.

"He looks just like Tohru," Yuki said. "Except his hair is just like yours but backwards." Haru nodded and had tears in his eyes. This child that he held, was his. His and the women he loved, this was their little boy. They could both hug him as much as they wanted.

"Hatsuharu, can you come here please?" Tohru called from the other room. Kyo and Yuki followed Haru, who feld his child tight in his arms.

"Yes Tohru?" Haru asked her. Looking at his child, Kyo and Yuki were looking over his shoulders trying to see the baby better. Yuki asked for the baby, and Haru gave Konjo to him. Yuki talked, cuddled, and craddled Konjo. Kyo ran over and took Konjo away, Yuki took him back. Kyo growled then Haru got up and gave the baby to Kyo. "He didn't get to hold Konjo yet." Haru explained. Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki, like a little kid.

"Hatsuharu, I was just wondering," Tohru said. She looked up at Haru, then her child. "Um, well, shouldn't well call everyone and tell them about Konjo?" Tohru asked. Haru looked at his child and took him away from Kyo. He held him in his arms, smiled then looked up. Haru nodded.

"We can tell them, but I think we shouldn't tell Akito." Haru said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Haru, can I hold Konjo?" Hatori asked. Haru nodded and handed Konjo to him. Hatori started to walk away.

"Hatori? What are you doing with Konjo?" Kyo asked. He was curious of the about the new little baby.

"I'm going to take him to Akito." said Hatori, he continued to walk. Haru, Yuki, and Kyo ran after him. Tohru got up, got dressed in new clothes, then walked to the main house by herself.

**At the main house...**

"Well done Hatori," Akito began looking outside. "You have their child, now we shall rasie him by ourselves."

"Yes Akito." Hatori was holding the child.

"Give him to me." Akito ordered.

"Yes." Hatori said, he started to hand Konjo over. But the door slambed open and Haru was standing there. Kyo and Yuki ran up a minute later. Tohru was there much, much later. Anyway, Haru ran at Hatori and grabbed his child.

"Hatori, how could you?" Haru asked.

"I can't go gainst Akito's orders, and he told me to get Konjo away from you can break up your family," Hatori said. "Now give me Konjo." Haru shook his head.

"You except me to give up my first child with the woman I love? My new child who hasn't even seen me or his mom? How can you ask a father to do that?" asked Haru, holding Konjo protectively.

"Yes, I do Haru?" Akito said.

"Haru, Akito wants your child. So, I'm sorry, but you have to give Konjo to me." said Hatori.

"No." Haru said.

"He's right, you have to let him keep his child." said Yuki.

"Yeah, he's a new born after all," Kyo said. "Leave them alone. I can't believe you think you can break up a family that easy. He's not willing to give his first child."

"Hatsuharu? Yuki? Kyo?" Tohru asked walking into the room. She saw Akito and Hatori. "Hatori? Akito?" she gasped.

"Tohru?! Get out of here!" shouted Haru. She walked in more.

"Well, well, this is perfect. Hatori, get Tohru, I would like to speak with her." Tohru walked over, Haru, Yuki, and Kyo tried to talk her put of it. But she ignored them and continued to Aktio, like she was under some kind of spell.

"Tohru, what's with you?" Haru asked, she didn't answer.

"Hello Miss Tohru Sohma," Akito said. He slapped her. "How dare you! Try to get into our family with Haru!" Akito shouted at her.

"That's not what I wanted. I **_love_** Haru." Tohru told him. Akito growled a little, walked over and grabbed their baby.

"Fine, that's the way you want it." Akit said, he held Konjo out of a window. Everyone gasped. And Konjo started to slip from his hand.


	6. Konjo and Akito

As little Konjo slipped from Akito's devilish hands he smiled, then gasped. They all ran to the window to find Kureno holding the little child in his arms. He looked up and saw the resenblance betwwn Haru and Tohru, he walked up to the room and gave them their baby.

"Kureno, why did you give them that child?!" Akito shouted at him.

"Because it's **their** child Akito," Kureno looked at Akito, glanced at the baby in Tohru's arms and everyone surounding it, Hatori was making sure he was ok. Kureno looked back at Akito. "You need to learn that you can't have everything you want. Especially for children, you can't take them away from their parents. Akito you have to learn that and I think today is the day, let Haru, and the child go." said Kureno. Akito looked at Kureno, then Konjo and everyone ejoying him, he turned away and went to his worn out place at the window.

"You're right Kureno, but I won't let go of everything. Only the child and Haru, no one or nothing else." Akito said.

"Be have yourself." said Kureno.

"Ok Kureno." Akito said, he turned around and looked at the little child again who just opened his eyes and looked at Tohru and Haru.

"Hello Konjo, I'm your daddy and this is your mommy. You don't have to worry, we'll protect you from anything." Haru told his child, then he glanced up at Akito with and evil look in his eyes.

"You may go and take care of your child, I won't bother him anymore," Akito told them, but as they reached the door he continued. "But don't think this means you're free, Haru, because you're not."

"Yes Akito." Haru said this, then left Akito by himself with not another soul there to love him and be with him.

"Shigure! I know you're there so come here!" Akito called for him. Shigure came from the shadows. Akito ran at him then stopped a few feet from his face. "Tell me, how can that little child have so many people love him on the day of his birth when only my parents love me? I should be loved by everyone, like that child. If Kureno wasn't there that child would be gone and out of the way," Akito went back to the spot at the window that was so familiar to him. "I didn't get it when the child didn't cry, he wasn't afraid of me. Like he knew he would be ok, he never cried once Shigure, not once, I'm going to have to change that." Akito turned and grinned at Shigure.

"Akito, don't hurt that child. I won't let you." Shigure had tears in his eyes, but kept them bundled up so he wouldn't show his weakness to Akito.

"Why not Shigure? Why won't you let me train that child?" Akito asked looking back at Shigure.

"Because, it's a new child of your family, and you intend to hurt him? That is wrong, he has to find his purprise in this world and he doesn't need you there to make it worse Akito." Shigure said.

"Fine. After he finds his place I'll train him. Happy?" Akito asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Very." Shigure was sarcastic back.

**Back at the house...**

"Konjo, this is your home. See?" Haru was holding his new child who could see. He was showing him their house and was talking to Konjo and rocking him.

"Hatsuharu, he can't respond to you." Tohru giggled.

"I know, but talking to babies make them understand better, or something like that. A mystery..." Haru said. Everyone laughed, Konjo looked around.

"Tohru can I hold Konjo?" Yuki asked her looking at the chubby little child.

"Yes, oh and Yuki, Kyo, we were wondering if you two fould be his godfather's." Tohru tolding them smiling. Yuki was already taking Konjo in his arms.

"Yes, I accept." Yuki said smiling and bouncing little Konjo.

"Yeah me too, I accept." Kyo said looking at his rival hold his godchild. Kyo tried taking Konjo away from the rat, but failed. Yuki kicked him back with one foot, the baby still in his arms sucking on his thumb. Yuki looked back at the child and rubbed his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kyo shouted at Yuki on the ground.

"For trying to take Konjo away from me. I just got him," Yuki said rocking the baby to sleep. "And try not to be so loud, he's sleeping."

"I'LL BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!!!!!" Kyo shouted in Yuki's face. Konjo started to cry.

"Fool." Yuki said, Tohru rushed over and took her baby and started to rock him. Then she went up stairs and put him in his crib, then turned on the baby omnitor and walked back.

"Kyo, why did you do that? Wake Konjo?" Tohru asked him.

"I don't know, Yuki just got me so mad I just disobeyed him. I'm sorry." Kyo said.

"I don't think you should be apologizing to her, I think you should apologize to Konjo. "Haru said at Tohru's side.

"I think you should SHUT UP and MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!!!!" shouted Kyo.

"Shhhh," Tohru said. "You're going to wake Konjo."

"I don't care anymore! I don't care about Konjo, Yuki, Haru, or you!" shouted Kyo. Then he stormed out. Everyone was shocked, he didn't care about Tohru? Was that even possible?


	7. Kyo and the new girl

Kyo was in the forest, by the lake, and sulking. He just sat there with his head in his hands and sitting on the rock that he had that horrible night that Tohru saw his true form. How could she? he thought. I thought she loved me, not Haru.

"Why?" he asked himself aloud. "Why is she ripping my heart to shread?!" she started to cry a little then wipped them.

He loved her, and she loved him. Or so he thought. He got up and went to the waters edge, picked up an rock and skipped it. Then walked along it, his heart in peices. He found a sharp rock and ran over the rock, and started to sharpen a rock. Use a rock to make smaller rocks, or use a rock to sharpen a rock. Kyo placed his finger to the tip of the rock, and were he had placed the rock, his finger started to bleed. Kyo grined then put the rock to his leg and cut it straight across. This time his wrist, he took the rock and cut his wrist. He screamed in pain. A rustling came from the bushes.

"Who's there?" he asked. "Show youselves!" It was Tohru, she was crying.

"Kyo, why would you do that to yourself?" she asked him.

"You broke my heart, I can't stand it anymore. That should be me in there with you by my side, with our matching wedding rings, with our child. But why Haru over me, I love you, and that was just a one way love I guess. If you don't love me then let me die." he took the rock to his other wrist, Tohru ran over and smaked the rock out of his hand.

"I won't let you do that to yourself, I do love you Kyo, but more like a brother. I'm sorry." she told him, he started to run further into the forest/

"How could she?!" he asked himslef aloud again, but this time running. When he stopped he saw that he was lost.

"Hello?" a voice sounded from behind, he turned around and saw someone new.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Kyo asked this strange girl.

"My name is Omotoko, Omotoko Kimari," she told him, she was more beautiful that Tohru to him. "Who are you?"

"Kyo Sohma. Nice to meet you." he said, she bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kyo Sohma." Omotoko relpied.

"I should probably get home," Kyo started to look around him. "But-"

"You're lost. Let me help you then. I'll take you to the main road. Ok?" she asked smiling, he nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. But to repay you, I'll take you out tomorrow. Deal?" Kyo asked, Omotoko nodded smiling.

"That would be great!" she explaimed.

"Good." Kyo said.

She walked him to the main road and then game him her phone number. She told him to call her the next day, then they said goodnite. She was the most beautiful person in the world. She munded his broken heart, atleast a little anyway. Soon his heart will be fine and fixed. All the time he sat daydreaming thinking about Omotoko and her smile, then dreamed about her that night. The next day they went on their date, soon they fell in love and were engaged. Then married months later, then were about to have a child. Two twins. It was the happiest year of his life, he fell in love and was about to have twins. He smiled almost all day, thinking about her, and when she walked into the room, he smiled at her and helped her. Omotoko moved in so that it would be better for Kyo and the soon twins. It would be better for all of them. Years had past, and Konjo was about to find something out, something that might change the Sohma family forever.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I had a writer's block!!!!!!**


	8. Konjo

Five years had past, and Konjo was five.(Duh, to myself.) He was much like his dad and mom. He had sudden outbursts, but was sweet and kind and shy. He doesn't have any friends outside the Sohma family, his best friend is Momo. They are almost insepreatable. Like siamese twins.(A/N: I don't reall care if I spelled anything wrong, please DON'T correct me. Thank you.)

"Konjo, how was your day?" Tohru asked him when he was coming from a play date at Momo's house, Momo and Momiji's mom walked them up.

"Good." Konjo said, he didn't talk that much.

"That's good, come here Sport." Haru said, Konjo walked over with open arms into Haru's arms and her hugged his son.

"Love ya Daddy." Konjo said, they all smiled.

"I love you too Konjo." Haru said.

"Ok, who's ready for tea?" Tohru asked.

"May I please have a cup Mommy?" Konjo asked. "And if Momo wants can she have some too? Please Mommy."

"Ok, but ask her first." Tohru reminded him, he walked over and asked his friend. She went over, asked her mom, turned around and nodded.

"Mommy, Momo's Mommy said it was ok." Konjo sang skipped over to his mom. Yes, he skipped.

"Um, Hatsuharu, can you go tell Konjo about what happened today?" Tohru asked him.

"Yes, Konjo," Haru called for him, he looked over and stared at his dad. "Come on." Konjo got up and followed his dad.

"What did you want to tell me Daddy?" Konjo asked while Haru slid the door shut.

"Well, it's about Akito and you." Haru said.

"Who's Akito Daddy?" Konjo asked, he didn't rememer the night years ago because he was just born.

"Akito is the head of the Sohma family," Haru paused, took a deep breath, then continued. "Something happened today."

"What Daddy?" Konjo asked.

"Akito, he died today from his illness," Haru said, he paused again then continued. "You know how you've been sick?" Haru asked his little boy.

"Yes Daddy." he said, then started to cough violently.

"Well, with that and other reasons, we beileve that you are the head of the Sohma family now." Haru said, he was looking down, then glanced up at his son.

"You know about the curse, well Akito was god, and now he's gone so you are-" Haru paused.

"God," Konjo finished Haru's sentence. "Cool."

"It's not that cool Konjo, it's alot a responceblity." Haru said, he had sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, I know that Daddy. But I mean, God, that's is cool." Konjo said.

"Remember that you have a special bond with the members of the zodiac." Haru reminded him.

"Yes Daddy, can I tell Momo?" he asked smiling. Haru shook his head.

"No, if anyone who was out of the Sohma family knew, even Momo, then that would be the end of us." Haru told him.

"Can I tell Uncle Yuki and Uncle Kyo?" Konjo asked, Haru smiled then nodded.

"Yes, go ahead." he said.

"Thank you Daddy." Konjo got up, bowed, then ran out of the room.

"Uncle Yuki? Uncle Kyo?" he shouted for them.

"Yes Konjo?" they shouted back at the same time, then came out of their rooms. Konjo was in the hallway waiting for them.

"Guess what?" he asked them.

"What?" they asked at the same time, both smiling.

"I'm the head of the Sohma family." he bragged, then both Yuki and Kyo's jaw dropped. In shock.


	9. Omotoko returns

"Kyo?" A voice sounded from behind. Kyo turned around and saw Omotoko. This was before they got married, but after the second date.

"Omotoko? Why are you out here in the rain?" Kyo asked walking up to her.

"I-" she paused and looked down, then Kyo walked up to her and put his jacket around her. "I just wanted to see you again."

"Me too." Kyo lowered his eye lids and looked at her wonderous face.

"Kyo." Omotoko gasped.

"Omotoko," Kyo began. "We should um-get you inside. You know, with the rain and mud and stuff." she nodded as Kyo pulled her by the hand and walked her over. He led her inside the warm house that was inhabited by five people only.

"This is a lovely house Kyo, it'sw so cozey and homey." Omotoko said looking about in amazment.

"You really like it?" Kyo asked, she nodded. Haru, Yuki, and Tohru walked in. Tohru had a little infant Konjo in her arms, he was to grab something that wasn't there, like the air.

"Who's this?" Yuki asked him, with a sneer smile on his face.

"Hello, I am Omotoko." She told them with a bow.

"I am Yuki Sohma, this is Hatsuharu Sohma, and this is Tohru Honda, but she is now a new Sohma. Married to Hatsuharu and this is their child. Konjo Sohma, a little boy." Yuki explained.

"Everyone, this is the girl that I have been dating." Kyo began, Yuki walked over to them.

"Do you mind if we talk to Kyo? It's a family emergancy." Yuki told her, she nodded and then Yuki pulled Kyo away. Haru and Tohru followed.

"So? What's this all about?" Kyo was being a little smug.

"You can't date her?!" Yuki shouted in a whisper.

"And why the hell not?" Kyo was very angry now. Yuki hit a big nerve. "You can't tell we who I can and can't date!"

"Kyo, what he means is the curse." Tohru said innocently. Kyo looked down in frustration and started to think.

"Look, we can't tell her about the curse. Akito will have our heads. So you have no choice but the stop seeing her, Kyo, I know you don't wan't to hurt her but you have to. Or else it will be like Hatori and Kana. It will never happen Kyo. Never." Yuki told him firmly.

"You don't get it. You really don't get it," Kyo shook his head, then walked back to Omotoko.

"Kyo, what was the big emergancy?" Omotoko asked very worried.

"Oh, well, it was just that they wanted to talk to be about the head of the family's health. That is all." Kyo said, then he brang her some towels for her to dry off.

"Kyo, you must do it now." Yuki demanded.

"I can't." Kyo told him.

"Look, we all know you don't want to hurt-" Yuki didn't get to finish. Kyo intureputed him.

"Damn, you sound like a broken record. Look, I can't do it because I think I love her. Ok?!" Kyo told Yuki in a whisper.

"Kyo? Would you like to watch a movie?" Omotoko asked him, he looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes." she told him with a smile on her face.

"Then let's find a movie." Kyo walked over, they found one and watched it. Omotoko leaned on kyo, but he was making sure that he wouldn't transform. At the end of the movie, Omotoko looked at Kyo and blushed. Kyo was very confused.

"K-kyo?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, well, do you like me?" she asked holding her face in embarrasment. Kyo was shocked, then smiled.

"No," he began, a tear formed in her eye. "I _love_ you Omotoko." Kyo said, then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good, I love you too." She kissed him, but then she accidentally hugged him in the process and he transformed. She giggled then held him as a cat.

"Why aren't you afraid, I just turned into a cat." Kyo informed her.

"Yes, I know. But a very cute cat. I love cats!" she sang, then she petted the Kyo cat and kissed his head. Yuki and Haru who were watching the whole time fell on the floor in shock. Tohru was asleep, Konjo was as well.


	10. The truth revealed

People are talking, yelling, screaming about life. When they don't understand what life is until they go threw hell. Many people haven't done that yet, but are on there way. Konjo is one of those people.

"Papa!" Konjo shouted for Haru.

"Yes?" Haru asked.

"Are we leaving for the main house yet? I wanna see it!" Konjo was jumping up and down, making it hard for Tohru to put his jacket on him.

"We will leave as soon as you stop jumping for Mama to put your jacket on you." Haru told him, Konjo stopped jumping and got his jacket on then ran and jumped into Haru's arms.

"Can we go now?" Konjo asked, overly excited.

"Ask Mama if she's ready." Haru asked yawning, he hasn't gotten sleep for a while.

"Mamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamama-" Konjo began.

"Yes, Konjo?" Tohru asked with a big grin on her face.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Konjo asked as he did the "Puppy Dog Pout".

Tohru sighed, "Yes I'm ready, we can go now."

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Konjo said jumping out of Haru's arms, grabbing both their hands, and then running out the door.

"Konjo we have to lock the house so nobody get's in." Tohru said, Konjo stopped, turned around, and tapped is foot on the ground annoyed.

"Konjo, don't give us that look." Haru said with a look on his face that said, "Stop it now." Konjo cowered(get it...COW...lol...sorry...sound it out!) up and went to Tohru hugging her leg.

"Ok, now we can go Konjo." Tohru said picking him up and putting her keys in her bag.

"Ok." Konjo's excitiment died down by Haru's look.

"What do you think we're going to be doing there Haru?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not sure. It's a mystery..." Haru said looking up.

"Papa, is there going to be a paty for me?" Konjo asked, he still had some speech to perfect.

"Maybe." Haru said.

"That would be awesome!" Konjo sang clapping.

"It sure would be." Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"Heeyyy...where's Uncle Yuki and Uncle Kyo and Aunt Omotoko?" Konjo asked looking around. He was so excited that he forgot about them.

"They're meeting us there." Tohru said with a smile on her face, as usual.

"Ok, as long as they will be thewr." Konjo said, he had trouble speaking again.

"You have your Mama's heart." Haru told him, Tohru leaned over with Konjo in her arms and kissed Haru on the cheek.

"Eewwwwww...old people kissing." Konjo said sheilding his eyes.

"We're NOT old." Haru was about to turn black.

"Haru..." Tohru put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.

"Papa, you scared me." Konjo said hidding his face in Tohru's shirt.

"I'm sorry. But remember, whatever happens at the main house isn't my fault. Sometimes I can't control what I do. Ok Konjo?" Haru asked, Konjo nodded.

"Yes Papa." Konjo said lowering his head.

"Look, we're almost there." Tohru said pointing to the main house.

"Can we wun?!" Konjo asked. "Pawease!!!"

"We can walk fast, if you run you might fall." Haru said.

"Awwwww...I wanted to run!" Konjo said mopey.

"Konjo...want to go on a time out?" Haru asked angerly.

"No. I wanna run!" Konjo cried.

"Konjo, we're already here." Tohru said, Konjo started to jump up and down with excitement.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Konjo shouted running in, everything was quite.

"Where is everyone?" Konjo asked, a scared tone in his voice.

"Over here, waiting just for you." Tohru said.

"Why me?" Konjo asked, he wanted to be the same as everyone else, not special in anyway...too late for that.

"Because, they all love you." Haru said.

They walked over and saw everyone sitting on floor mats, bowing down and watching Konjo make his way to the end of the family. This is where he would meet up with Kureno. Kureno sat him on the mat next to him, Tohru and Haru sat next to Konjo.

"What would the new head of the family like to say?" Kureno asked.

"What are you talking about Uncle Kureno?" Konjo asked, a tear rolled down Kureno's face and he wipped it fast.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked Haru.

"Not yet." Haru responded.

"Papa?" Konjo asked.

"Konjo, you are the new head of the family, Akito, the old head died. You are the chosen one." Haru said.

**A/N-Yes I know...it's like in the old cheesey Karate or Star Wars Movies, You are the chosen one...THAT'S ALL I COULD TIHNK OF HIM TO SAY!!!But I guess it's kinda like him saying "Sport"...but whatever...lol!**


	11. Konjo and Kureno

"I know that I'm the head of the Sohma family! You told me Papa, I just wanna know why." Konjo said looking like he knew everything.

"Konjo, Akito died from a deadly disease...and because of how you were when you were young, and you where the most recent born, you became the Head of the Family. You have to live here now, I'm sorry." Haru said.

"But...what about you and Mama?" Konjo asked looking between Tohru and Haru.

"We'll be living at home. But we'll visit everyday." Tohru said.

"But I wanna live here...with you and Papa." Konjo cried.

"Konjo, we can't. I'm sorry honey." Tohru said hugging her son.

"Maaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Konjo cried hugging her back.

"Kureno, take care of my son. Never leave his side, play with him, be his friend." Haru told him.

"Yes Haru," Kureno bowed. "I will do anything for the Head of the Sohma Family."

"Mama, Papa, I love yooooooooouuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!! Pwease don't go!!!!!!" Konjo cried.

"Honey, we're going to bring your things here tonight and visit every day and spend it with you." Tohru said.

"Is that ok Konjo?" Haru asked, his little son nodded.

"Yes Papa. I'll be ok." Konjo said wipping his tears.

"Konjo, come with me." Kureno said holding his hand out for Konjo.

Konjo looked over and starred at Tohru, then Haru. "It's ok Konjo. This is Kureno, he'll take care of you when Papa and I aren't here." Tohru said.

"We love you Konjo." Haru said, then he hugged his son and kissed his forehead. Tohru hugged him and kissed his cheek after.

"I love you two too." Konjo said, walking away with Kureno, who was holding his hand.

"Konjo, your room is this way." Kureno said.

"Ok, Kureno," Konjo said, "Hey Kureno?"

"Yes Konjo?" he asked.

"What zodiac animal are you?" Konjo asked looking up at him.

"I'm the rooster, why do you ask?" Kureno asked Konjo.

"Well, because I'm the head of the family I thought I should know all of the animals. Uncle Yuki is the rat, Uncle Kyo is the cat, Papa is the cow, Uncle Shigure is the dog, Cusion Momiji is the rabbit, Uncle Hatori is the dragon, Cusion Kisa is the tiger, and that's as far as I got. Oh, and you're the rooster, Uncle Kureno!" Konjo said hugging his leg.

"That's right. Now, your Cusion Hiro is the ram, your Aunt Kagura is the boar, your Aunt Rin is the horse, your Uncle Ayame is the snake. And that's it." Kureno said.

"Did you know that I know everything about the family, Mama and Papa told me." Konjo said proudly.

"Good, you're already to be the head of the family then." Kureno said.

"Not weally, I don't know how to do things that O have to do." Konjo said sadly.

"That's why oyu have me, to help you out," Kureno said looking down at him. "Where here."

"This is weally BIG!" said Konjo awed by the enormous house.

"Yes it is...and it's all yours." Kureno said.

"Weally?! All mine!" Konjo ran up to the house, bringing Kureno with him..."I like ths pwace! Too bad Mama and Papa can't liver too."

"Liver?" Kureno asked.

"Yeah, be here with me...liver!" Konjo tried to explain.

"Oh! Live here! I've got it!" Kureno said, a little confused at first. Liver...means...live here...who would have knowen?!

Konjo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Grown ups..."

**Yes...he said liver...I thought because he was a little kid he might have mixed hs words together...like many little kids do...so I out live here together to get liver:D**


End file.
